superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Logan
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member New Teen Titans Team Member Forced to undergo an experimental procedure to save his life, Garfield Logan gained the ability to transform into any sort of animal he could imagine. Green-skinned Garfield found a identity as Beast Boy, and had a strained relationship with the Superhero team, Doom Patrol. Beast Boy later joined the Teen Titans. Known once again as Beast Boy, Gar uses his trademark humor to diffuse the most dire of situations. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, young Garfield was taken to the African by his parents, Mark and Marie Logan. They were biologists who were conducting research on genetic codes. Gar came down with ‘Sakutia’ (fever related to malaria) a rare and deadly tropical disease. In a desperate move to save his son, Professor Logan treated Gar with an untested machine which he originally developed to isolate the common genetic bond shared between humans and animals. Gar recovered, but a side effect turned his skin green. A few months later, Marie Logan was threatened by a deadly Black Mamba snake, and Gar’s desire to rescue his mother brought forth his powers, changing him into a mongoose. Several years later, his parents died in a boating accident, an incident which Gar still feels he could have prevented. It was eventually decided that Gar’s guardian was to be Nicholas Galtry, an evil man who was the attorney for the Logan estate. Gar soon met the Doom Patrol, begging to join only to rebuff their offer when it was given.As revealed in Doom Patrol, Vol. 1 #100 (December 1965) and issue #102 (March 1966). Interestingly enough, the Beast Boy once more makes an attempt to try and convince the 'Doom Patrol' that he is worthy of their membership. All he succeeds in doing is annoying the Patrol members who reject his request for membership. Since he has once more been rejected by the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy decides instead to try and get membership with the Teen Titans, sending out a message to the group to meet with him. Revealing his identity as Gar Logan, Beast Boy explains to them that the Doom Patrol has refused him membership because he cannot get his guardians consent to join the group and hopes the Titans will take him. Robin regretfully informs him that the Teen Titans also operate in the same fashion and that he'd still need parental permission to get into the group. Once more rejected, Gar calls himself a freak and angrily flees the scene. Later he comes across a truck owned by animal trainer Baltzer the Beast Master, who's hit bad times and cannot afford to buy decent animals. Hoping to make use of his powers, Beast Boy reveals himself to Baltzer who agrees to make him part of his show. As expected, with Beast Boy a member of the circus Baltzer's act becomes a hit and Beast Boy gains the recognition he craves. However, things are not all well at the circus as Baltzer is less than on the level and has his mystic Vorna hypnotize Beast Boy into becoming a rare Albino Baboon that has mesmerism powers and is able to put the entire audience into their thrall and allow the circus to steal all their possessions. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans are called in to deal with hypnotized masses who have attended the circus. They disguise themselves as acrobats known as the 'Masked Mazeppas' to get hired. Baltzer, having grown suspicious of his new acrobats over-hears them and traps them in the safe and commands Beast Boy to toss the safe into a pool of water. However, the Titans manage to get free and release Gar from his hypnosis. He is then easily able to capture Baltzer and Vorna. Afterwards, the Titans realize that Gar was exploited because nobody accepted him. They have a debate to determine if they should wave the parental consent clause in their membership.Instead of making a decision the Teen Titans appeal to the readers and ask them to write in and make the decision for them. This is all revealed in Teen Titans, #6 (Nov.-Dec. 1966). A few years later, Gar finds himself in Hollywood where he became an actor in the television show ‘Space Trek, 2022’, playing an alien metamorph named Tork. While on set he witnesses a run-away ‘air craft carrier’. This leads to collaboration with Lilith Clay and Teen Titans West (Hawk, Dove, Beast Boy, Golden Eagle, and Bat-Girl). Together they rescue victims of more incredible disasters by Mr. Esper and discover a connection between these events and the crimes of Captain Calamity on the 'East Coast'. Robin and the Titans' ‘first team’ (Speedy, Wonder Girl, Mal, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Harlequin) defeat Captain Calamity's henchmen. They eventually discover that Esper and Captain Calamity are actually one and the same, and finally captures the villain.As revealed in Teen Titans #50-52 1976. Garfield was part of the formation of the 'New Teen Titans.' It was at this time that he took the name Changeling. He formed a close friendship with Cyborg. in ''Action Comics, Vol.1 #546'' (August, 1983).]] Powers and Abilities *'Terrestrial Metamorph:' Metamorphic ability to transform into any animal. *'Animal Mimicry:' Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he's in their form. Strength level *'Normal Human Strength:' Average in his human form. Varies from animal to animal. Appearances *Action Comics, Vol. 1 #546 (August, 1983) *Anti-drug commercial (1983-1984) Gar did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.The following issues are mentioned: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #50]] (October, 1977); [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #51]] (December, 1977) and [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #52]] (December, 1977). Notes *Beast Boy first appears in Doom Patrol, Vol. 1 #99 (November 1965).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_Patrol_Vol_1_99 Doom Patrol, Vol. 1 #99] published in November of 1965. *He was created by Arnold Drake and Bob Brown. External Links *Beast Boy at the DC Database *Beast Boy at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters